kissing over french toast
by Theodore Marshall
Summary: They've been dating for a while now, actually, but haven't gotten farther than hand holding, and Aiichirou was beginning to doubt Rin's affections for him, even though the redhead was the one who asked him out.


**[A/N: "you were the only one that offered to help me move in" AU from scamdal's post on tumblr; post/88764520133/, hope you enjoy o/ A/N]**

They've been dating for a while now, actually, but haven't gotten farther than hand holding, and Aiichirou was beginning to doubt Rin's affections for him, even though the redhead was the one who asked him out.

It all started when Ai bought himself a new apartment in the city, and needed help moving in. But, none of his friends, or relatives were free. So there he was, on the sidewalk with a fuckton of boxes, contemplating how he could get them up onto the third floor all by himself. And then redheaded beauty Rin comes along and asks if he needs help. Ai was positive Rin was an angel sent down from heaven, and those sparkles around his face totally weren't the fruit of the shorter boy's imagination.

And together, they suffered through 3 hours of hard work which consisted of mostly just chatting and doing a minimal amount of box-carrying, but don't tell anyone that. Afterwards, Ai treated Rin for a drink, and they got to know each other a little more. Turns out, they were actually neighbors! And from then on, they started hanging out pretty often, their workplaces were near each other as well, so having lunch together became a regular thing for them.

It wasn't long 'til their friendship grew into something more, and Rin was the one to initiate taking their relationship a step further. Ai was a little reluctant, since he wasn't sure of his feelings for his neighbor, but after going to his favorite band's concert with him, he realized just how much he liked Rin. And that's how they ended up together.

But whyy hasn't Ai been kissed yet?! He just couldn't figure it out- was Rin scared? Wasn't he the one supposed to initiate these things...? Ai was just so confused, as he sat on a barstool at his boyfriend's place on his day off, patiently waiting for him to finish making their lunch. With his chin propped atop his hands, Ai sighed, a permanent pout on his face despite the amazing smell of french toast filling his nostrils.

Meanwhile, Rin finished cooking, and boy oh boy did that apron look good on him- "What's up? You look like someone pissed in your cereal this morning.." The redhead joked with a snort as he slid a plate of freshly made french toast in front of his lover, finally snapping him out of his thoughts.

Ai wasn't sure if he should mention the whole thing to Rin, but whenever he asked his friends for relationship advice in the past, they always said communication was key so... "I was just thinking.. Why haven't we kissed yet?" He spoke up after a moment of hesitation, looking at his full plate before looking up into Rin's eyes.

The redhead seemed pretty surprised, obviously not having expected that question. "Well uh-" He started, scratching at the back of his head for an answer he could give, "I wasn't sure if- if you wanted to, or not... You know? And the right moment just never came before, and I was happy with how we were just holding hands and stuff, but if you want to..." He glanced away as he spoke, obviously nervous, but when he looked back at Ai, he was relieved to see he wasn't angry.

"I get it," Ai said with a small smile, glad that Rin wasn't disgusted with him, or something, "And I want to." He was very determined. The two kept eye contact, keeping still for a moment as they both processed what was about to come. Rin was the one who made the first move, mostly because he reacted faster- leaning over the counter with a small, excited smile of his own, Ai soon found his lips to be pressed against Rin's.

They were soft, a little wet too, probably because Rin licked them beforehand, and the way they were smushed against Ai's felt perfect. It was as if their lips had been made to kiss each other like this, as if they weren't complete if they weren't together like this- and both of them loved it.

It was a pretty short kiss, just a small peck, but it was more than enough to satisfy them both. After they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes again before bursting out into a mutual giggle-fit, as if they were 3rd graders again who have just heard the word penis for the first time. They could both agree with only a gaze that that was a very good kiss, and they'd be having lots more of them soon. But they'd be attending to their lunch first, wouldn't want to let Rin's awesome cooking go to waste after all.


End file.
